


These days are golden

by dripepper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Hair Brushing, M/M, Post-Episode 11, Talking, not episode 12 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dripepper/pseuds/dripepper
Summary: Late night and early morning conversations are the perfect moments to sort things out. They talk about the Grand Prix, the banquet, and the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write this, sorry (not sorry). Thanks Ferfa and Gi and the boys for everything.

“Victor... After the finals, let's end this."

Victor opened his eyes and mouth, in surprise. A million different things crossed his mind in an instant, but the one that stuck and hurt was _you are leaving me, why are you leaving me?_

"End what? End why?" Victor asked instead. For the first time in a long while, the English language felt like cotton in his mouth.

"I don't want you to be by my side for the next season. I'm sorry. You are the best coach I’ve ever had, Victor, but--"

"Yuri," Victor said, lowering his eyes to look at the golden ring on the skater’s finger. His mind was a mess, but he was trying hard to be understood. "I really want to be by your side. I'm sure we can talk and figure things out. If you like someone els--"

"No, Victor!" Yuri put his hand over his mouth, quite shocked at Victor’s ability to jump into conclusions. He put his hand on his knee only for a second before changing his mind and took Victor's hands on his. He looked at their matching rings to avoid Victor's eyes. "No, I still want you by my side as my... you know. Fiancée. Or husband or lover or whatever."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So...?"

"So I want you to consider going back on ice. This season has been amazing! First of all, Yurio broke your record. Sorry about it. And... and Chris is doing great this year, next year Otabek can be a real competition for you, Phichit is amazing and of course JJ can use the support of his fans and family to put himself together."

"And you," Victor said. He smiled a little, partly because he was amused, partly in great relief.

Yuri's ears got hot and red.

"Well. Maybe. I still need to think more about coming back next year, I guess, but yeah, I don't know, maybe..."

"Okay!" Victor was smiling a full, big, hearty smile now. He was, indeed, thinking about exactly the same thing while watching the short program earlier that day. He wouldn't be at his best shape, physically, but what the hell, maybe that way the others would surprise him better. And he had learned so, so much with Yuri. "So I'm coming back! Great! But only if you're coming back with me!"

Yuri's heart skipped a beat.

"You are a cruel man, Victor."

"Oh, am I?" Victor laugh a little. "Are we set?"

"No, no, not yet. Listen,” Yuri's ears and face got hotter and redder, "there's another thing. I will... I will win gold tomorrow, you know. My free skate is strong and all. But... even if I don't win gold, and even if I mess up everything, and if I never skate again after tomorrow, much less a whole season next year... Would you marry me anyway?"

Victor stood up, leaned forward and kissed Yuri's mouth. Yuri had the hottest lips, burning under Victor's own. Victor's robe and towel were left behind; he knelt naked before Yuri, took his hand and kissed his gold ring again.

"I would."

-

In the next morning, strangely, Yuri woke up first, way before the sunrise. He was feeling a weird mix of calm and anxiety, not sure if his head was calm and his body anxious, or the other way around. But at least this time Victor was sleeping beside him, clinging to him like he was afraid that Yuri could vanish in the middle of the night. Like it wasn't truly a Victor habit.

Yuri let his mind wander, in an attempt to calm down his nerves. The wandering, as always, ended up back to the man in his arms.

Victor slept like a small child. Yuri knew little about Victor’s past, but he could sense in Victor a particular case of loneliness that could not be cured by simply loving someone or by having constant company. Victor needed more, as much as Yuri needed more and because of that Yuri ended up (almost) married with his childhood hero. No one else would have filled his life and his love this way, not even Yu-chan, who he idolized for so long and who was much more accessible, at least for a while. But by her side he was a coward, while Victor gave him so much strength, so much courage, so much liveliness. Or maybe Victor gave him the right reasons and ways for him to find his own courage, strength, liveliness. He liked to think that he gave Victor the reasons and ways to find his own cure to loneliness.

Yuri smiled at his sleeping coach. It was a simple word, for the time being, to avoid calling Victor his boyfriend, fiancée, husband, because he was all of that and he was none of (so much more than) that. Victor was a presence strong enough to even justify Yuri's sexuality, since the word bisexual never seemed to shut up the questions. Now for the world he was a gay man. That wasn't a problem; it only somewhat bothered him that Yu-chan saw him as gay, because it didn't matter how pale they seemed now, his feelings for her were way more than a crush or a mistake. Maybe he was never tailored to be the father of her kids or anything else, but a long time ago, for a long time, he skated for her at least as much as for Victor.

Yuri kissed Victor's cheek, lightly, expecting to not wake him. As predicted, it didn't go as planned. Victor smiled at him, and he smiled back; Victor kissed his smiling lips, and he kissed back. They kissed for minutes before Victor turned over to lay on his stomach, his face deeply buried in the pillow.

"You have morning breath, I don't want kisseeees!"

Undaunted, Yuri kissed Victor's beautifully exposed back, soft pecks all over the white skin. He had a long way before learning everything about Victor's body (the guy made being full of surprises his way of life, for god's sake), but he already knew a few of his favorite spots, and some reactions that he really liked to being the cause of. The back of Victor's neck was his favorite spot that morning. It smelled as shampoo, but the taste was just Victor. The sounds Victor was trying to muffle in the pillow were just pure Victor as well, along with the little, tiny movements he was doing in response, discretely rubbing his morning wood on the mattress. Yuri laid all over Victor, positioning his own erection between Victor's perfect butt cheeks.

His whole sexual history was a short list of awkward one-night-stands and drunken hook-ups (usually a mix of both) - the intersection between sex and love was a completely novel, fresh, addictive sensation. Yuri wanted to drown in Victor's body, Victor's life, Victor's love.

The alarm clock rang only a second before the hotel phone rang as well, with probably a very lovable attendant calling to wake them up. Yuri gave Victor's neck a last kiss, the small of his back a last nuzzle, and got up to answer the call.

"Good morning! Thank you so much. Have a nice day," Yuri said on the phone. Victor thought that the rough, aroused tone in Yuri's voice was the sexiest thing he had ever heard. _Damn_ , he thought, rubbing his boner against the mattress one last time before running to the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Yuri hung up and sighed. The waves of anxiety were back, transforming the rhythm of his excited heartbeats in meaningless adrenaline-fueled uncoordinated sounds. He needed a shower and he needed to come because his erection was way too persistent for his own taste.

The bathroom door opened, in a silent invitation for him to do both.

-

Yuri dressed himself with meticulous care. In the end, he looked at Victor's direction, his eyes uncertain.

"Do you want to do my hair?" he asked while Victor was combing his own hair.

Victor beamed to him.

"Can I? Of course, I’d love to! What do you want?"

"I don't know. Not quite Yuri on Ice but not Eros either, I guess."

"Okay!" Victor said, still smiling. "Sit here."

Yuri sat on the floor, between Victor's legs. Victor started with a small massage on his scalp, and Yuri moaned with pleasure. After a couple of minutes, he asked,

"What do you think I should do differently on free skate today? I have some ideas but since you are my coach and, you know, a surprise specialist..."

"Thank you, Yuri!" Victor said, and Yuri could hear the smile on his voice. Victor thought for a minute. "Well, you can think a bit like Yurio. He lifted his arm every other jump and not only that gave him a few extra points, but also turned his free skate routine so technically hard that he didn't have any time to think. He skates better when he let his body go, without his mind whispering bullshit."

"Hmmm..." Yuri grumbled, half thinking, half immersed in the feeling of Victor combing his hair, in the smell of the hair product, in the golden light of the morning sun.

"I'm not saying you should do the same. Your mind is a beautiful thing when it isn't trying to kill you." Victor made a point kissing Yuri's hair. "You also don't have the time to practice something like that. But maybe there's a lesson for you there, somewhere." Victor worked in silence for a minute or two, just enjoying the feeling of Yuri's hair between his fingers. The texture of the black hair was a quite different from his own; he dreamed of touching Yuri's hair for months. "Or maybe you can use something you know but never shows anyone, like my routine you danced at the Ice Castle."

"Hmmm..." he pondered some more, and then, after a minute, he called, "Victor?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we late?"

"No, we woke up early. We have good twenty minutes before we must go."

"Listen," Yuri said, only half nervous. He inhaled the smell of the hair product, trying to keep himself calm. "I-I'm sorry I don't remember meeting you at the banquet."

"Oh" Victor said. The memories, as many times before, filled his heart. "Don't worry, Yuri. I should have guessed."

Victor stood up and walked to his bag. He came back with a small mirror and gave it to Yuri before sitting again.

"Here, hold it this way so I can see what I'm doing with your fringe."

Yuri hold it in a way that he could see Victor's eyes, too. Victor winked at him and, by the shape of his eyes on the mirror, Victor kept smiling.

"I kissed you, right? At the banquet."

Victor laughed like a little boy, his eyes shining.

"Yes, you kissed me. Right in front of everyone. You danced with me. Do you wanna hear everything?"

"Y-yes?"

"Okay! I took you to the bathroom to help you get dressed again. There you kissed me again. And you tried to take off my clothes, right there."

"N-no!"

"Yes. Then I suggested we go to your room, you know? Mind you, I was very drunk too." _More drunk on you than on champagne, but very, very drunk_ , Victor didn't said.

"Oh, no," Yuri said, hiding his face with the hand that wasn't occupied with the mirror.

"You accepted it. There, you took off my clothes, laid me down on your bed, laid over me still dressed and... fell asleep. In a second. After less than a minute, I fell asleep too, naked, caressing your hair."

Yuri got up and looked to Victor, taking his hand.

"So why weren’t you there the next morning?"

"I had an early flight, but I left you a note with my number and all. You never found it?"

"No, I... I kind of thought it was from Celestino. I don't remember if I read it or not but... Sorry. I was in a very bad headspace there, I guess. Sorry again."

"It's okay", Victor said, and kissed Yuri on the lips. "I saw your message. I found you again."

Yuri got instantly flustered.

"M-my message?"

" _Stay close to me_ " Victor said. He already had the points connected and knew that the video wasn't really a message for him. That was probably just a coincidence; the happiest coincidence of his life, but only a coincidence. But it did work as a message, didn't it? So a message was the way Victor chose to call it. "That's it, you are ready. Your hair is a blessing, so full and black. It makes your face shine with prettiness."

Yuri looked at himself at the mirror. Victor partied his hair a bit more to the side, in a way that wasn’t too sexy nor feminine, but very distinct from his Eros hair. Even to Yuri, Victor's work made his face look... well, pretty.

"Thank you, Victor."

"My pleasure. Now we should go, I'm afraid." Victor took Yuri's hand to help him to get up. "Don't worry too much, Yuri. Soon we'll be eating lots of katsudon. I promise."

Yuri kissed him and smiled.

"Let's go."


End file.
